


Voices in the Dark

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Sesame Street (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Aloysius Snuffleupagus, Erotic Fantasies, Friendship, Fur, Jack being Jack, Kinkmeme, Oh Dear, Other, Rarepair, Snuffy, Snuggling, Tentacles, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For the kinkmeme prompt: Jack/adult Snuffleupagus from "Sesame Street"While the timeframe of this story is not exactly fixed, please take as a given that all characters are of the age of consent for their species.





	Voices in the Dark

Jack was very cold. And very, very lost.

He'd been behind a bar in Cardiff, trying to determine if the tall handsome stranger who'd been doing so well with the local ladies was local himself, or ...something else. Something else seemed to have been the right answer: the man had pointed a weapon at Jack, something metal that twined in his hand like a fistful of snakes, and the next thing he knew he was in the dark, and the cold, and alone.

Silence; the only sound was the sound of snowflakes falling, drifting against his skin, tangling in his lashes and hair. He was wearing his long coat, but that might not be enough. He couldn't freeze to death, of course, but he probably could freeze solid, given enough heat loss. And would he be able to recover from that?

He reached out with both hands, feeling around him. There was nothing, no walls or trees or anything. He reached down and touched the ground – it was tile, or brick. Man made. Was he in a building without a roof?

He tilted his head back as he moved; there might be the faint glimmer of stars overhead, he wasn't certain. Then he bumped into something. It crunched. He patted at it with hands nearly numb: a pile of branches is what it felt like, tightly woven together. A giant basket? He wondered if he had a match with him.

A vast sigh out of the darkness. He turned and tripped face-first into something huge and soft and furry, and warm.

Warm, warm, warm! He burrowed his hands and face into the wonderful warmth, pressing his skin against it, turning his head and letting his cold ears warm as well. It was like a mountain of feathers, but warm and – almost certainly alive.

"Hello," said a somewhat blurry voice. "I haven't met anyone here in a long time."

A great heavy weight suddenly slithered over Jack's shoulder, bonelessly. It felt like a tentacle. Jack's mind quickly ran down the list of aliens with furry tentacles as he answered, "Well, I'm certainly glad to meet you. I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"Hello, Captain Jack," said the voice, accompanied by a warm breath that felt wonderful through Jack's trousers. "My name is Aloysius Snuffleupagus, and my friends call me Snuffy."

"And I could certainly use a friend now. Where am I?"

"You're where a friend of mine used to live." Another sigh. "I grew up here, and so did my friends. And they grew up and went away, and other people came and became my friends, and then they grew up and went away. Now it's very hard to make any friends. Everyone stays inside, all the time."

"Everyone meaning other people like you?"

"No, my friends were all sorts of people."

"Were any of them human?"

"Yes."

The great wall of fur moved, and Jack moved with it, not wanting to leave the warmth. It seemed to lower itself, and Jack leaned himself against it, still flexing his fingers and feeling the skin come back to life.

"So, am I still on Earth?" he asked.

"Of course. Are you – are you a spaceman? I've never met a spaceman."

"No, I've just – travelled a lot. And met lots of sorts of people. I don't suppose I could convince you to stay with me until it gets light?"

"You would be very cold if I went away! I will stay."

"And perhaps we could find some way to pass the time."

A swelling of muscles under the other's skin might have been a shrug. "There's not a lot to do in the dark. Do you like opera? We could talk about that."

"No, I thought we could get to know each other better."

"What?"

Jack tried several other euphemisms, and finally had to resort to the most straightforward language to make it clear that he was asking about sex.

"Oh dear," said Snuffy. "I'm sorry, but you know, you don't have to do things like that with me to be my friend."

"I – didn't mean it that way."

"Those are things you do with your own kind, aren't you? You aren't like me."

"So?" Jack reached out with one hand and grasped the thick tentacle. He let his fingers ripple against it in the way that his pelted partners in the past had said felt particularly good.

"No," said Snuffy, withdrawing the tentacle from Jack's hand.

"Don't leave-"

"I won't leave you."

Jack did not sleep, but he dozed. He imagined himself with Snuffy as a matter of course, it was the way his brain was wired, and he was used to it by now. Hopefully the alien wasn't telepathic. He wondered how many tentacles Snuffy had: two? Ten? He loved furry tentacles, the way they softly grasped bare human limbs to spread them wide, the silken living weight of them.

He wasn't certain if Snuffy was male of female or both or neither, but in his dreams Snuffy was everything: Jack plowed inside tight orifices, sucked and licked and swallowed, and let that wonderful silken fur stroke him all over from head to toe, even while Snuffy's various dream-appendages stroked him from the inside, mouth and ass at once. It was wonderful, hot and intimate and so much fun, and it went on and on and on.

But also in his dreams was that sad voice saying "You don't have to do things like that with me to be my friend..."

He pulled himself back to full attention. He was still lying against Snuffy, and it was still pitch black.

"Something is pulling you," Snuffy said.

"W-what?"

"I can't explain it...Something is pulling you away, even though you don't get up. You seem to be pulled, like a rope."

Suddenly Jack felt it, the twisting sensation of teleportation travel. Of course! Whatever weapon the alien used must have just pushed Jack away from him or her or it, temporarily. Away in space and possibly time. Was he in some future Cardiff? But that didn't matter, because now he was about to rebound back.

"Well, goodbye Snuffy."

"Goodbye, Jack. I wish we had more time to be friends."

Jack frowned, petting that wonderful silken pelt for probably the last time. "How long have I been here?"

"A long time, I think. It's morning."

"Why can't I see you?"

"Oh dear. Because...because...because your eyes are closed."

Jack opened his eyes. He saw stained concrete buildings with sealed windows, and a great mound of brown fur, and a tremendous dark eye that stared into his even as the sensation of teleportation pulled at him and he slithered out of the world with a shout.

He found himself back in the alley in Cardiff. He pulled himself to his feet, and looked down, wondering if there might be a stray hair on his coat, some evidence, some proof that he had met a person named Aloysius Snuffleupagus. Snuffy, to his friends.

But there was nothing.


End file.
